


My Little Brother

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the very reason Jared enjoys coming home so much on the weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Brother

“There, damnit, get the one on the left, Chad,” Jared hissed into the headset, the chair under him protesting with a squeak as he twisted like that would make his shooter on the screen move faster.

When Chad failed to take down their opponent in time, Jared slammed the heel of his palm on the table at his side. “Sorry, Jay. Fuckin’ newlyweds upstairs are going at it again, can barely hear myself think.”

“How are you remembering to breathe then?” Jared teased with a smirk, reclining back in his game chair. He didn’t envy Chad and his tiny, one bedroom place with its leaking pipes, lack of hot water, paper thin walls. Chad had said after their freshman year that leaving the dorms, getting his own place, would be the fucking sweetest thing imaginable.

Jared really begged to differ. Sure sharing a dorm wasn’t always the coolest thing, his roommate was a bookworm that always complained about Jared making too much noise even when he was doing something as simple as folding his clothes. But being in the dorms meant he still had a reason to come back to his family home on the weekends and that? Well, there was absolutely nothing better.

For one, Jared could be as noisy as he wanted, because both his parents worked weekends and during the day it was only him and his little brother at home alone. Then there was the fact that his dad kept an endless supply of beer in the fridge in the so-called _man cave_ downstairs and Jared could have as many as he wanted, his dad never noticed. But none of those things were better than the whole, being home alone with his little brother thing.

Yeah, most twenty year old guys wouldn’t be interested in spending time with their twelve year old little brother, but most guys didn’t have a brother like Jared’s.

There was a soft knock at the door and Jared grinned. Speak of the Devil. “Hold on a sec, Chad,” he said into the headset and hit mute, pushing up from his slouch in the chair and calling out. “Come on in.”

The door creaked open slowly and Jared’s smile softened as bright green eyes appeared through the narrow opening. “Jared? You busy?”

“Never too busy for you little man,” Jared murmured and held out his hand, spreading his legs a little wider to tell his brother just how _okay_ he was with his interruption. “You bring me a beer?”

Jensen slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, stopping only long enough to turn the lock before spinning back to Jared. He pulled up the beer he’d previously been clutching behind his back and nearly skipped across the room, beaming at Jared as he set the condensation damp bottle on the table beside them. “Knew you’d want one. You playin’ with Chad?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded, carding his fingers through Jensen’s hair, using his free hand to push the mouth piece of the headset up and out of the way. He could hear Chad swearing softly and the echo of explosions from the game in his ears but his focus was focused on his brother now and he drew Jensen easily forward between his legs.

At the last moment Jensen’s head tilted up just slightly and their lips came together in a slow, tender kiss, the kind Jared always gave Jensen when he hadn’t seen the boy all week. Jensen always tended to get a little insecure while Jared was gone, even if it was only for a few days, but Jared had long since learned just how to soothe his little brother and shake him of those nervous little jitters.

“Did you have fun at Chris’ last night?” Jared had been a little surprised not to find Jensen waiting for him on the couch watching his usual Saturday morning cartoons when he’d come over that morning. But luckily his mom only thought their close relationship was _very sweet_ so she hadn’t been too suspicious when Jared called her up, asking where he was.

Now, Jensen blushed and ducked his head, lifting his shoulders in a shrug, his small fingers curling over Jared’s thighs and squeezing softly. “It was okay. Chris likes to watch a lot of action movies but it gets boring after a while. I didn’t really want to go ‘cause I knew you’d be coming home but mom said I should.”

“Good boy, listening to mom.” Jared laughed softly and pulled Jensen in once more, his tongue slipping forward to work between the small gasp part of his lips.

“Jay? You there, man? I’m dying over here,” Chad’s voice filled the headset once more and Jared pulled back from the delicious swollen plush of Jensen’s lips.

“Gonna go back to my game now. You wanna keep yourself busy for a while?” Just saying the words sent heat rising in Jared, steadily building in the pit of his stomach and spreading out until his cock was half hard, pressing against the fly of his jeans impatiently.

Jensen caught his lower lip between his teeth and smiled, his eyes shining as he dipped his head in a nod and dropped down to his knees. Jared resumed his previous slouch in the chair, spreading his legs wide and staring down at his brother as the boy reached out and rubbed slowly over his growing arousal. Jensen was masterful at this, a fact that never failed to turn Jared on even more.

His little brother, go figure, was a natural born cock slut.

“Jay,” Chad was nearly whining into the mic now and Jared couldn’t help laughing, shaking his head as he grabbed his controller and pulled the headset down again, turning the mute off.

“Sorry man, Jen just stopped in to say hello.” Jared smiled when his brother looked up at him, matching smirk on his lips. “Brought me a beer too.”

“Man, you’ve got the best brother ever,” Chad grumbled and Jared had a pretty good feeling Chad was out of beer. And yet he still insisted having his own place was worth it. Idiot.

Jared lifted his hips as Jensen popped the button on his jeans, dragging the zipper down. “Yeah, best brother ever,” he murmured and his smile softened as Jensen blushed and bit down on his lip once more. “Fuck Chad, look at this battlefield, are you even fuckin’ paying attention?”

Thin fingers dipped under the cotton of his boxers, smooth skin dragging slowly over his cock, and Jared’s eyes momentarily fluttered closed as pleasure burned sharp through his veins. Chad was muttering something about people cheating, his standard default excuse when he’s losing badly, and Jared simply snorted a laugh. He slid a little further down in his chair, rocking his hips up so Jensen could pull his jeans and boxers down. 

“Watch my back, I’m going into that bunker,” Jared muttered, knowing Chad would write off his low tone to being distracted. 

After all, Jared and Jensen had been doing this long enough, Jared knew how to sound like his little brother wasn’t steadily licking over every inch of him with gentle, warm little strokes. Jared’s gaze flickered from the TV down to the boy, watching as that small pink tongue slipped out and moved over the swollen red of his cock. Jared would never get enough of those gentle touches, he knew he was addicted from the very first time it happened.

“Shooter, Jay, on the left,” Chad bellowed into the headset and Jared jerked his gaze up, thumb moving swift over the controller in his grasp.

Jensen’s lips parted over him, forming a perfect circle around the head of his cock and sucking with enough force to draw the drops of pre-come up along his tongue. Jared groaned softly and worked his hips up off the chair, rocking just a little deeper into the radiating heat of his little brother’s mouth. 

“Man, you got him,” Chad cheered, mistaking Jared’s sound for being caught up in the game. 

Chad was kind of the most oblivious person Jared knew. It worked pretty well for Jared though because watching Jensen slowly suck him further down and having Chad gaming with him at nearly the same time was just the right type of kink for Jared. It made everything burn just a little brighter, the pleasure a little sharper around the edges. 

Jared held the controller in one hand and reached out with the other, weaving his fingers into Jensen’s soft blond locks and curling to hold him there on his cock. His shooter on the screen was moving slower than usual but Chad was still muttering about strategies so Jared wasn’t too concerned about drawing attention to the slightly unusual behavior. Which was good, because he was far more focused on working slow thrusts up into Jensen’s mouth, testing just how much the boy could take.

In the beginning, Jensen hadn’t been able to swallow much more then a couple of inches, if that. Now though, he knew just how to relax his throat, and Jared watched as more than half his cock slid into that tight heat with another slow thrust. Sometimes Jared could do this entire thing, fuck his brother’s mouth until he came, without making a noise, without even stopping his game. This wasn’t one of those times though, the week had been too stressful or something, and Jared was already steadily losing his control. 

“Got a call, Chad, I’ll be right back,” Jared said quickly and slapped the mute hastily on the headset, pushing it off to hang around his neck and dropping his hand to cup over Jensen’s cheek. “Jesus, Jen, you’re so fuckin’ pretty sucking my cock like that. Been thinking about it all week. Bet you have too huh?”

Jensen hummed and sucked with just a little more force, repositioning on his knees and letting his fingers ghost down over Jared’s balls. Jared could feel the boy’s next swallow around his cock and he moaned, letting his head fall back on the chair and strengthening his thrusts, driving just a little deeper, testing just a little more. It was impossible to really know how his little brother had turned out to be the one capable of giving the best blow jobs he’d ever had but fuck, he was already dangerously close to that line. 

“Gonna come right down your throat,” he growled and dragged his thumb down Jensen’s cheek, pressing hard enough he could feel the pressure along his cock inside Jensen’s mouth. “God, yeah, Jen. Just a little more, you can take a little more.” Jared curled his fingers over the back of Jensen’s small neck and pushed. 

Unsurprisingly, Jensen did exactly that. He was always trying to do more, trying to please his big brother, and Jared’s entire body lifted for a moment from the chair. Jensen’s tongue slid along the underside of his cock, his fingers rolled along Jared’s balls, and just like that Jared’s orgasm spiraled up through him. His fingers in Jensen’s hair tightened and held, keeping the boy there so he had no choice but to swallow every ounce of come pumping from Jared’s body. 

After a few near blinding, long drawn out moments Jared collapsed back in his chair, panting softly and wiping along the small beads of sweat that had formed at his brow. When they did this later, in an hour or two, Jared wouldn’t be so overcome and he wouldn’t have to pause his game, but it sure as hell felt good to stop long enough to grab Jensen and fuck into his mouth like he wanted.

“Come on up here kid,” Jared grunted after a minute, holding his hand out to Jensen who was still kneeling between his legs, licking his lips appreciatively.

Jensen grinned and clambered up onto Jared’s bare lap, shifting around until his back rested against Jared’s chest, his head tucked down on Jared’s shoulder. “Want me to get myself off here while you keep playing?”

Jared smirked and tugged the headset back up, slipping it on over his ears. “Yeah, you do that. Show me some of those techniques I’ve been teaching you.”

Yeah, there was nothing quite like being at home.


End file.
